magicmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tipsy, The Advice-Giving Drunk
Tipsy, The Advice-Giving Drunk is a Homeless man in the tree to the left of Dörwall Community College. When talking to him he can give you advice on locations and spells. You can give him some gold so that you can receive the artifact Tipsy's Mysterious Flask Random Lines of Dialogue "I'm Tipsy n' this is MY TREE. Back off 'r I'll cast a spell on you! Or somethin!" "WHERE DID THE SUN GO?! It 'as here just a second ago!" "Tipsy don' have nothin' fer ya! Nothin' but advice!" "Urughhhh... whaday-- *hic* who are you? Nevermind, got any gold?" "Onea these days Imma... Imma open a casino... or somethin. Also who 'er you? Advice "You going somewhere dark? You should put a rainbow prism on your wand or robes. Even a tiny light makes a huge difference in the darkness." "Slime hearts combine good with a ton of bricks. You get a real neat bouncing shot, allowing you to more easily use the bonus damage from the bricks." "Put a bunch of fire crystals in a spell and make it an enchantment. You'll start some nice fires." "Runes and Ectoplasm are good items if you are having trouble keeping your mana bar full. Also where is this mana bar? I think I'm getting sober." "Wands are good for effects that don't need to hit hard to be useful, like vampire teeth and ectoplasm." "Rocks and crystal balls work nice together. The shots won't run into walls that way." "Putting too many multishots on your spells looks real cool, but also makes it very hard to aim. So does drinking." "Repulsor energy enchants very well. In addition to propelling you at high speeds, you also gain a slight damage immunity." "Fairy wings on your robe is a low-cost mobility solution for climbing great heights. Combine with Harpy Feathers to fly!" "Armored targets take reduced damage, especially from weaker spells. Try to always have a powerful spell available." "Holding JUMP and CROUCH at the same time allows you to fall through thin platforms. You can also cascade through a bunch of them very quickly by holding down both keys." "Bazel's Hourglass of Regret can be placed in a boss chamber after you defeat it, allowing you to warp to the exit when your business is done." "Try collecting all of the large crystals in each level. You get significantly more treasure at the end." "Large crystals restore all of your health and mana. Rather than grabbing them immediately, sometimes you may want to save them and go back when your health is low." "A fire crystal spell ignites nearby enemies collision, allowing you to burn large clusters of flying enemies with one shot." "Aim where they are moving, not where they are. If you are having trouble hitting moving targets, try the Quicksilver Gear material, which increases the speed of your bolts." "Even Tipsy doesn't drink and drive!" "Be sure to check with the professors frequently to upgrade your wand, spells, and robe. If you found a new, higher grade material, you can instantly slot it with the "UPGRADE" button." "Rocks combos well with Quicksilver Gear, since a faster spell spends less time in the ground." "When being knocked back by Repulsor Energy spells, you gain a slight damage immunity, in addition to damaging enemies you collide with." "Optic Lens spells are effective at clearing multiple weak enemies, since they apply their damage slowly." "You can press the number keys to cast spells too! It's sometimes easier than shuffling through them with your mouse." "Lightning Rod spells apply on-collision effects to the enemies they bounce to, such as poison, fire, and lifesteal." Category:NPC